


Bold Blizzard

by gaymemeaesthetic



Series: 12 Days of Moreid 2020 [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymemeaesthetic/pseuds/gaymemeaesthetic
Summary: A snow day at the BAU leads to Spencer and Derek's first kiss
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: 12 Days of Moreid 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056317
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Bold Blizzard

“Woah, it’s practically a blizzard out there!” Emily sipped her coffee as she looked out the window.

“Actually, it barely qualifies as one! It’s only been snowing for an hour, wind speeds are only at 20 miles per hour, and you see more than a quarter mile in front of your eyes when you go out there. You know, weather patterns are actually-” 

“Don’t be such a smartass, kid.” Rossi walked up to the counter behind them and poured his coffee.

“Rossi, how much convincing do you think it would take for Hotch to let us have a snowball fight out there?” Emily asked.

“An arm, a leg, and his wife back.”

“C’mon, I’m being serious! We don’t have that big of a work load today, and there’s no case. Do you think Hotch would let us outside?” Emily whined.

“You ask. I am not getting my head chopped off over this.”

“Fine,” Emily grumbled and walked into Hotch’s office.

Just fifteen minutes later Emily walked out with a prideful look on her face.

“Guess who’s gonna be building a snow fort in the parking lot after our lunch break?”

After Emily slipped at least three files onto Spencer’s desk and finished hers, she was outside, playing in the snow with JJ.

“Those two, huh? They cannot keep their hands off of each other.” Derek said, setting a hot chocolate on Spencer’s desk.

“Mhm. You know that blog I found the other day, about Carl Sagan? Do you ever wonder if we should be looking at people like that? I mean, with the likeliness that they have an obsessional disorder-”

“Hey, kid, you need to slow that brain down. Why don’t you go out with Prentiss and JJ out there?” Derek lowered the case file out of Spencer’s hands.

“It’s too cold, Morgan, plus I don’t wanna feel like a third wheel.” Spencer picked the file back up.

Derek leaned back in his chair and sighed. He then perked up and ran out to his car.

A few minutes later he came back, holding a gray hoodie.

“I don’t understand why you didn’t bring an extra coat today, but you can wear this hoodie from my go bag if the cold bothers you that much.” Derek threw the hoodie at Spencer.

“Morgan, there is no reason for me to play in the snow. Well, there’s no reason for anyone to play in the snow, why do you want me to so bad?”

“Okay, well, if you’re gonna be such a bitch about it, I’ll put the hoodie on for you.” Derek started pulling the hoodie onto Spencer without warning, earning a squeal and slight protest from the younger man.

Spencer stood up and started playing with a loose thread on the edge of the sweatshirt, looking down at his shoes to try and cover the blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Fine, I’ll go outside.” Derek grabbed his hand and they ran out into the snow.

“Looks like someone finally decided to join us.” JJ laughed.

“What do you guys even do out here?”

“Hey, pretty boy! LOOK OUT!” As Spencer turned around, Derek threw a snowball at him, directly hitting him in the chest.

“Derek Morgan! Oh it is on.” Spencer gathered snow in his hands and threw it at Derek’s head, nearly missing.

They chased each other around the parking lot, hurling varying amounts of snow at the other. Derek caught up to Spencer and tackled him, smashing a large chunk of snow into his brown hair. They burst out into laughter together.

“Oh, god, I love you,” Derek pressed a quick kiss to Spencer’s lips, “Shit, kid, I’m sorry,” He said, pulling off of him.

“Wait, no, no, no. It’s okay. I love you too,” Spencer sat up and kissed Derek, harder than he had, holding a hand on his face, “See?”

“FUCKING finally! Yearning whores.” Emily yelled across the parking lot.

“Shut up!” Derek yelled back.


End file.
